Legend of the Rainbow
by SuperElectrogirl98
Summary: A new enemy appears in California, USA. A young teen is awoken as Sailor Blue, a Soldier of the Rainbow. However, she appears to be shy, quiet, sensitive, and somewhat weak - is she really cut out for this big of a responsibility? Sorry if the summary sucks, the story itself is better.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Just a warning, these first chapters are gonna be made up mainly of OCs. The original Sailor Soldiers we all know and love won't appear until later in the story. Hope you enjoy, regardless!  
**

**Oh, and sometimes you'll find I make references to other animated works I watch - The Powerpuff Girls, Phineas and Ferb, Generation Four of My Little Pony, and possibly others. Keep an eye out for them!  
**

* * *

**From Being Blue to Sailor Blue! Shy Girl's Transformation  
**

4:59am. 5:00am.

The alarm clock went off, which was sitting on a wooden night stand. Next to it was a lamp, turned on, and collective figurines of the 5 Inner Sailor Soldiers - Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter.

A young girl immediately woke up from her slumber. She sat up and stretched her arms toward the ceiling. She didn't feel like getting up, nor did she ever. Still, she forced herself out of bed, put on her glasses, and turned off the alarm.

As she walked downstairs, her stomach did a flip flop. Oh dear, she had completely forgotten to finish her project for her history class on the Italian Renaissance. Oh well, she had three and a half hours before she had to leave for school, which should be plenty of time to eat breakfast, brush her teeth, get dressed, do her hair, and finish her homework. It was not normal for an average 7th grader to get up at this hour on a daily basis, though it was for her.

She didn't mean to flake out on her homework. Last night, she was on the internet, researching her paper, when she found herself clicking on a link that led her to a website about space. She was always fascinated by the stars, planets, and new discoveries about the universe. Are there other life forms outside of Earth? Do parallel dimensions exist? What's it like on other planets? She had so many questions about the world and ended up getting sidetracked. Before she knew it, her mom came in and told her it was time for bed. Astronomy and computers were her two most major weaknesses, next to her favorite foods.

She struggled to keep her eyes open as she went through her daily routine. She managed to finish her paper, though now she wouldn't have time to relax, because she had to get ready for school. It was already 8:15am, and she had to leave by 8:20am, so she could get to school. Though in reality, the first bell didn't ring until 9:00am, then class started at 9:05am, and it only takes 15-20 minutes for her to walk at school at maximum.

In an attempt to make her appear less dorky, she put her glasses in a case then put on sunglasses. She had always tied up her brownish-blondish hair in a ponytail, it was her thing, but she also needed glasses, and was too uncomfortable about getting contacts. The sunglasses would help her be at least 20% cooler, even if her vision went down 35% all the while. Because she was wearing her Inner Sailor Soldiers t-shirt today, she made sure to wear her comfortable yet "in" jeans, in yet another attempt to appear less dorky.

* * *

Eating lunch alone...again. It always bothered her that her "friends" were such wimps. They always wanted to eat inside whenever there was a single cloud in the sky or a slight gust of wind. She took a bite into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich as she pondered her thoughts. It was such a nice day today. Oh well, it's not like she ever talked while she ate, anyway. Whenever she got her hands on her favorite foods, her mind was almost completely absent from the world.

Besides, even if she did talk more while she ate, no one would really care or listen. It's almost like she's invisible to them, or they just didn't like her at all. True, she wore her hair in a ponytail, and needed glasses due to cross-eyes. She still wondered why her "friends" always ignored her, though. She was fun, gentle, sweet, caring, and had a good sense of humor. But...why? Just why? Was she a nerd? A dork? Was she childish? Even so, that's no reason to ignore someone and hurt their feelings.

The bell rung, and she snapped out of her thoughts. She threw her backpack onto her back and headed towards her fourth period class. It was located in the Lib Lab (the computer lab next to the library) for video production.

"Hey, Alyssa," greeted her teacher as she entered.

She giggled. Her teacher just recently learned that her name was _Alysa_, not Alyssa. "It's pronounced uh-lee-suh," she corrected.

The teacher laughed. "Oh, right, Alysa. Sorry."

Alysa laughed as well. "That's okay."

She headed over to her computer, where she immediately sat in the chair and logged into the video production server. The class had just gotten a new assignment – make an ABC video. The objective was to represent the alphabet by using clay, finding objects around campus, or make a story. She sat and waited for her partner, Haley, to come and join her. They had been partners since the second project, when they made an epic trailer for the class.

Haley was a pretty good partner. No, a really good partner. They seemed to have the same sense of humor, and they almost always agreed on what to put in their videos, and the teacher always said they were the best in the class.

Other than that, however, Alysa never really had any true friends. She was always the one leftover when they picked partners in other classes, and ended up either forming a group of three or working by herself. She always worked better by herself, though the thought of never being wanted always made her depressed.

* * *

The school day was over, and Alysa walked home by herself, as usual. Though, today, she didn't really feel like going home. Instead, she went to the park by her old elementary school and just sat on the swings. Always by herself, no one else around, as if they purposely abandon her to make her feelings hurt.

"Rough day?" came a voice behind her.

She turned, and saw her 15 year old cousin Samantha standing beside her. She was disabled in the left side of her body, though she was still Alysa's favorite cousin and best friend, regardless. "No," she replied, shaking her head. "just depressing."

Samantha frowned. "That's what you've been saying for the past 7 months." She was a sophomore in high school, and she knew what it was like going through the horrors of middle school. "But...you really should just hang in there."

Alysa smiled and nudged her. "That's what _you've_ been saying for the past 7 months."

They both laughed. "Well, I mean it," Samantha pointed out when they stopped. "High school is hard. Middle school is cruel. Look," She sat down on the other swing. "You're my little cousin. Would I lie to you?"

"Of course not," Alysa responded, shaking her head. "It's just that, well...it just seems more that you don't understand. I mean...every time I try to talk to express my opinion, everyone just ignores me or start talking over me."

Samantha sighed. "I _do_ understand. You just don't understand that I understand what you want me to understand. Want me to get you some cookies?"

Alysa paused for a few moments, and replied with a shrug, "I guess."

Samantha stood up. "Okay, good. I'll go get some cookies and meet you back here." She walked off for home. Alysa hated it when people did her favors, even her own cousin. She always felt guilty and selfish, because she could never find a good deed to give back.

She glanced over towards the main bark box, where she thought she saw some sort of light blinking. Curious, she stood up and walked over. Sure enough, there it was, right on a piece of bark. Without even thinking, she picked it up and examined it, a slight glare on her face. Something about it made her nervous. She was getting strange feelings throughout her blood veins, as if something supernatural was happening that shouldn't.

Without warning, there was a blast from the bark, and a strange being appeared that yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Alysa screamed and jumped back with her eyes tightly shut, hoping she would open them and find herself in bed cuddled up in her blankets, with her action figures of Sailor Moon and the Inner Soldiers on her night stand. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. This wasn't a dream. It was real.

Taking a closer look at the being, she concluded that it was some type of monster. It chuckled evilly, making clear that it was a female. "Foolish girl. You should've told someone before you came here all willy nilly. No matter. More benefit for me."

"Wh-who are you?" Alysa demanded bravely, though her whole body was shaking in fear and worry. "What do you want?"

The monster laughed maniacally as a tentacle launched out from her stomach and towards Alysa. Before she could jump out of the way, it grabbed hold of her upper body and was she was barely able to breathe. "You humans are so pathetic," she taunted. "'Who are you? What do you want? Why are you so scary?' Well, none of that matters because we are going to win!"

"We?" Alysa grunted, still struggling for air.

The monster smirked. "Oh my, I've said too much, haven't I? No matter. You will be on our side in just a few momen-"

She was cut off mid sentence by a cat who had jumped onto the tentacle and bit it. The monster didn't yelp or scream, but it fell onto the ground, immediately unwrapping Alysa. She collasped to the ground, gaining her breathe back.

"Alysa!" yelled the cat.

"Woah!" Alysa fell backwards and looked at it straight in the eye. "You...you...you..."

"Nevermind!" the cat snapped. She was a bright blue cat with deep blue eyes and a shiny gold star on her forehead. She tossed a brooch over to Alysa. "Quickly, shout 'Blue Rainbow Power! Make Up'!"

Alysa frowned. "Say what now?" she asked in an irritating tone. The monster got up from the ground.

"Just do it!"

Taking a deep breath, Alysa held the broach in the air and did as she was told. _I should be waking up soon, right? _she thought. "**Blue Rainbow Power... Make Up!**"

Instantly, her school clothes disappeared, leaving behind only her glasses and ponytail. In their place, a blue sailor fuku had appeared. Unlike the Sailor Soldiers' fukus, hers was completely blue where it was usually white. "No way..." She examined her new outfit. "I'm a...Sailor Soldier?"

The cat nodded. "Sailor Blue."

Okay, it was time for a reality check. Alysa had just been attacked by a monster, and a cat had given her a broach, allowing her to transform into Sailor Blue, apparently. Okay, even though she knew all the nonsense the Sailors in Tokyo, Japan went through, she never thought there would be any here in California, USA, especially her being a Sailor herself.

"Damn it!" the monster cursed, then shrugged as if it didn't matter. "I guess my previous plan won't be successful."

"So..." Sailor Blue turned to the cat. "this is only a dream, right?"

The cat shook her head. "I'm afraid not. My name is Sapphire. This is your duty and responsibility for being a Sailor Soldier."

Sailor Blue groaned. "I knew it." Just because she was a fan of the Sailor Soldiers didn't mean she actually wanted to _become_ one.

"Nonetheless, you need to be destroyed!" the monster raged. She shot a laser outside her hand, making a direct hit at Sailor Blue, who immediately fell onto the concrete.

Sailor Blue struggled trying to get up, and felt so pathetic. She had only been hit once, and was already down. _How in the world can_ I_ be a Sailor Soldier? I'm weak, I'm sensitive, I can't fight..._

"Look out!" Sapphire warned.

The monster readied her hands again. "Too, too easy." She was about to finish off the newly awoken Soldier, who felt like she was going to cry.

"**Shooting Star Laser!**"

The monster screeched as a white light smashed onto her face. Sailor Blue looked up, confused by what had just happened, and turned to find two girls standing back to back. "How dare you!" one of them scolded, the one who shot the laser. "This is a public park where children come to play. It is no place for monsters like you!"

"We won't forgive you for your thoughtless acts." the second one declared. "I am Sailor Lost Star."

"And I am Sailor Shooting Star," the first one added.

The monster groaned and rolled her eyes. "This again?"

"Sailor Blue!" Sapphire commanded. "Do it now! Before it's too late!"

Sailor Blue grunted as she stood up. She thought she would be confused. She thought she would totally blow it and die in battle. But somehow, she knew exactly what to do to this horrible creature and how. She placed her hands together flat. As she slowly pulled them apart, a long staff appeared. She grabbed it, and pointed the top point towards the monster. "**Blue Staff Disintegration!**"

The monster screamed at the top of her lungs as a stinging blue light covered up her entire body. There was a large, blue flash, and she disappeared entirely, leaving behind only the piece of bark she was hiding in.

"What...just happened?" Sailor Blue asked. It just all happened so sudden, her brain was having trouble processing the events.

Sailor Shooting Star and Sailor Lost Star had disappeared. "I know this is hard to believe," Sapphire explained. "but this is not a dream. You are, indeed, a Sailor Soldier, and you must fight this new enemy."

* * *

Alysa was back on the swing, wondering what would be in store for her during the rest of her life. She is now a Sailor Soldier, and there's no turning back.

Sapphire leaped up onto Alysa's lap. "Look, I know-" she began.

"It's okay, Sapphire," Alysa interrupted. She let out a heavy sigh. "I understand." She lifted her hand and gently petted her, who started purring.

"I have the cookies!" Samantha announced as she came up out of nowhere. She noticed the oddly colored cat on her little cousin's lap. "Hey, cute cat." She scratched her on the head. "Is she yours?"

Alysa glanced at Sapphire. Sapphire just gave her a smile. Alysa smiled in return and replied to her cousin, "Why yes, yes she is."

_I'm a Sailor Soldier. Sailor Blue. I have to fight for justice and make sure everyone's safe. That includes my cousin. It's time to find my allies and __enemies. Are Sailor Shooting Star and Sailor Lost Star my allies? They saved me, but immediately disappeared afterwards. Do I even have any allies? Well, I'm Sailor Blue, so there's bound to be a Sailor Red, Sailor Orange, Sailor Yellow, Sailor Green, and Sailor Purple...right?_ She grabbed a cookie and took a small chomp out of it, looking up into the clouds.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter One! Hopefully Chapter Two will be completed sometime soon! And feel free to review if you feel I'm doing a good job and/or you want me to improve. Please let me know how I'm doing! :D  
**

* * *

Preview for Chapter Two:

_Blech! Why must all the other girls be into clothes shopping and make-up? Totally boring and gross! Sapphire tells me I need to make some friends to increase chances of finding my allies, but do I really have to go through all that frilly stuff? And she's making me go into this super-lame clothing store at the mall! My first choice would've been the food court or video arcade... And if that weren't torture enough, another monster appears and I am forced to fight it! But am I really alone this time?  
_


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: In case it isn't clear already, Alysa's name isn't read as "Alyssa". I know it already said that in the first chapter, but I wanted to make sure it's understood. I know that's a little confusing, but I wanted her name to be unique. Originally, I was gonna call her Alyssa, but I thought that was just a tad too...normal. So I changed it to something people don't normally hear (even though I was probably a bit too lazy with the other names, ha ha ha). Just think of it as Lisa with "uh" in front of it - Uh-Lisa. Well, I'm gonna shut up now and get this chapter out!**

* * *

**Another One! Alysa's Ex-BFF  
**

"Now I know why you're so unsocial and tired all the time," Sapphire complained.

"I am _not_ unsocial!" Alysa argued. "I'm just shy and sensitive and prefer to be by myself."

"That's exactly what I meant," Sapphire sighed. "You need to get off of that computer. Make some friends. If you don't make friends, you won't be able to find our allies. If you don't find our allies, you could be killed." Sapphire jumped up on the windowsill and opened the curtains, revealing a bright and sunny courtyard. "Come on, now. It's a gorgeous day. It's for Sailor business."

"I already _am_ doing Sailor business," Alysa said with a groan.

"Oh get real, you are not," Sapphire snapped. She wondered how this girl could possibly be a Sailor Soldier. It was like defying the laws of nature.

"No, I'm being serious," Alysa responded more calmly. "I'm looking at this article about the contents of our solar system. I want to know where my kind is from." Sure enough, the computer screen was displaying an article on the solar system. "Also, I have a question..."

Sapphire tilted her head. "Oh? What's that?" she asked.

"Are the Rainbow Soldiers connected to the Silver Crystal?" Alysa asked. "Because I've read that the Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal is made up of these jewels called the Rainbow Crystals..." Her voice trailed off.

Sapphire nodded slightly. "You could be, but I don't know for sure. All I know is that we need to find the others - quickly!"

Alysa nodded. "Okay." She let out a heavy sigh. "Guess I should start researching for my homework."

"Well, that's actually rather responsible of you," Sapphire admitted. She smiled gently. "Nice try, but it's more important for you to find your allies."

Alysa groaned again and slammed her head on the computer desk. "Probably should've taken off my glasses first," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Okay, so I guess I'm this all-powerful Sailor Soldier like the ones in Tokyo," Alysa admitted as she walked alongside Sapphire towards the mall. "But how come I'm the leader, Sailor Blue? If there are other Rainbow Soldiers, shouldn't all the power and leadership stuff belong to Sailor Red?"

"Red can't be the leader just because of color," Sapphire explained. "A leader is the one who holds all power, love, and care. Take Sailor Moon, for instance."

Alysa glanced around. "Well, she makes more sense," she pointed out. "I mean, when you think about it – Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, and Jupiter. She's from the moon, the satellite of the Earth. Why would she _not_ be the leader?"

"Oh, for many reasons," Sapphire replied. "If she didn't have the power, love, or care, I highly doubt she would be the leader." She smiled. "But she does. And now you must take up responsibility for your own group." Her smiled faded as she looked up into the sky. "Otherwise..." she added rather quietly.

"Ow..." Alysa moaned, rubbing her skull. "I've had this headache for a few nights now...it's really getting uncomfortable."

Sapphire shook her head and sighed. "You're on that computer way too much."

Alysa shot a glare at her and growled, but said nothing.

As they entered the mall, Sapphire started lecturing. "Now, your best bet is to try a clothing store. Only females can be Sailor Soldiers, so the odds are-"

"I hate clothing stores," Alysa interrupted before she could finish. "They're boring. Besides, I'm not really into the girly stuff."

"Well, where else are you going to go?" Sapphire demanded. "The video arcade?"

Alysa grinned and held up two fingers. "That's exactly what I was planning!" Sapphire choked out a hiss in annoyance as Alysa skipped over to the arcade.

Sapphire ran to catch up. "Alysa, this is no situation to think tomboy,"

Alysa, still skipping, replied cheerfully, "I'm not a tomboy. I just don't like clothes or make up. I still like things that are cute and pretty."

Sapphire growled. Obviously, it was going to take a while before she would fully understand this girl. She sighed, "Alysa, please, just go to a clothing store and at least _pretend _to be interested and enjoying yourself."

"Fine," Alysa agreed reluctantly.

Now, if Alysa were forced to go to any clothing store in the mall, her first choice would be one with graphic t-shirts, or something like that.. Her last choice, unfortunately, was the one Sapphire made her go to.

"Girlz Gozzip? You have got to be kidding me!" Alysa whined as she looked up at the store's sign. She dropped to the floor, her legs bent up. It was the most frilly, girlish, store in the entire mall. This was definitely not the right choice for a girl like Alysa.

"It's the most popular store in this mall among teenage girls," Sapphire explained. "Also..." she took a few cautious steps closer. "I'm picking up bad vibes from here. We should check it out, regardless." She grabbed Alysa by the sleeve with her mouth and dragged her into the store.

When she got Alysa to finally stand up and look around, she noticed a locked glare formed along her face. "Is something wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"Kelli," Alysa responded.

"Kelli?" Sapphire repeated.

"Kelli," Alysa confirmed. At the other end of the store, a girl with short brown hair was looking through the selection of outfits. She wore glossy pink lipstick and wore a white flower in her hair. "She was my best friend in elementary school during the upper grades," Alysa explained.

"You had a best friend? Unbelievable!" Sapphire teased.

Alysa ignored the cat. "But once middle school started, one of her friends from her church attended and she was excited because they were in some of the same classes. At first I didn't mind, but then I saw that she was hanging out with her more than me." She lowered her head, noticing tears were starting to form. "She was pulling my only best friend away from me." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears in.

"I'm sorry, Alysa," Sapphire apologized, rubbing up against her leg. "But still..." She glanced over at Kelli. "I'm getting strange vibes from her. I'm not sure if they're good or evil, but we should go check her out just to be safe."

"No," Alysa replied. "Just no. I'm not speaking to her." She marched out of the store before Sapphire could protest.

She wouldn't have, anyway. She saw how Alysa reacted. _I'll let her off easy this time. _she thought. _I'll go and get a closer look myself. _Cautiously, the cat crept into the store, assuming she wasn't even allowed in there.

* * *

"Finally, the food court!" Alysa exclaimed with joy. "Now, _this_ is where I belong!" In front of her, she had placed food on the table – french fries, fried chicken, and chocolate frozen yogurt. Sighing, she added, "I kinda feel bad about leaving Sapphire, though. But with Kelli...I just can't forgive her." She grabbed a french fry and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey, there," came a voice from behind.

Alysa screamed, a little too loudly, and turned around. There was a girl, about Samantha's age, standing

behind her. "You know," she pointed out. "you're gonna get sick if you eat all of that." She pointed at Alysa's pile of food.

Alysa just glared at her. "Who are you?"

The girl flipped her hair. "Just call me Rika. Not that I plan on being friends with you, of course. But I mean it – brats like you get a bad stomachache eating all that."

"I'm not a brat!" Alysa protested. Why was this girl picking on her?

"Hey...what's that on your lap?" Rika asked. It looked like a book. She quickly grabbed it before Alysa had time to even react. She read the cover, "'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon'. So, you like reading this manga?"

Slowly, a small smile appeared on Alysa's face. "Yes, I love it." Maybe this Rika girl wasn't so bad.

"Because this is the most childish manga in the world," Rika stated.

"W-what?" Alysa's face turned red. "It's not..." She stopped mid sentence and let out a loud growl.

Rika smirked and threw the manga back to her. "Grow up," and she walked away, pretending to be a diva or something.

"That was...rude," Alysa concluded when she was gone. She picked up another french fry and continued eating.

* * *

Kelli rummaged through the selection of clothing. "I really miss Alysa," she softly confessed to herself. "I like my new friends now too, but...I really miss all of our slumber parties and stiff."

A pair of shirts was sitting nearby. A price tag was attached, which read "Buy One, Get One Free!" The shirts were blue with a giant pink heart in the middle, labeled "BFFs". This just made Kelli feel worse.

Crouched under a table, Sapphire had noticed the girl starting crying. If only Alysa had agreed to come talk to her, then things would be going a lot more smoothly. The cat was still stumped what Alysa's insides were truly like. She seems hyper and friendly enough that she would suck it up and talk to other people, yet she still didn't have many friends. The type of girl who was the best student in class in terms of behavior, but one of the worst at home.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream, and a different voice that yelled "SURPRISE!" Right before Sapphire and Kelli's eyes, another monster had appeared. Although this time, it seemed to be a male. Hmm, a male monster in a girls' clothes store...ironic.

"Ew," Kelli commented when the monster fully revealed itself. He was brown and wrinkly, but he looked strong and dangerous, without a doubt.

This was not good. For the first time on Earth, Sapphire wasn't sure what to do. Well, there were smaller things like what to eat for lunch, but this was the first emergency. She could go and get Alysa to transform into Sailor Blue, but she didn't want to leave this girl for even a few seconds.

Being a cat, there wasn't much she could do anyway. In the end, getting Sailor Blue would be the best choice. But before she could reach the door, a giant glob of green goo (try saying that three times fast) sealed it shut. Guess this means no Sailor Blue. No Sailor Shooting Star or Lost Star either, though it was still uncertain if they were allies or enemies.

Other girls ran to the back of the store where the storage was located, but the monster paid no attention to them. Instead, his main focus was Kelli. He swept his arm at her, violently. Kelli dodged, but lost her footing in the process.

_Oh, dear. _Sapphire thought to herself. _What should I do? What can I do? _She ducked for cover, hoping she could have a quieter place to think.

"**Lost Star Screech!**" Came a voice from outside the shop. The door burst open, causing goop and glass to hit the monster.

Fortunately, Kelli didn't get hit with any glass, though she got a good share of goop on her. "My outfit!" she wailed. "This is brand new!"

Standing in the doorway, as expected, was Sailor Shooting Star and her partner, Sailor Lost Star. "This young lady is innocent and pure," Sailor Shooting Star declared. "You have no right to barge in and torture her like this. I am Sailor Shooting Star."

"And I am Sailor Lost Star." The two posed, ready to fight.

"I've heard of you brats," the monster said. "You have been messing with our plans for 4 months now. Unforgivable!" He charged towards the two Starlights.

"**Shooting Star...**" Sailor Shooting Star began.

"**Lost Star...**" Sailor Lost Star began.

"**Laser!**"

"**Screech**!"

The monster and Starlights collided into a ferocious fight. Kelli got up from the ground and rushed out of the store. _I owe them. They most likely just saved my life_.

Looking back at the shop, she let out a large gasp. She saw Sailor Shooting Star and Sailor Lost Star on the ground, struggling to get up. The monster, half exhausted, glared at Kelli. "Now, let's get back to business."

Kelli shut her eyes tightly as the monster charged towards her. _I guess I deserve this._

But before the monster could ram into her, he got rammed into first. Kelli opened her eyes, and saw her ex-BFF, who had just saved her life. "Kelli, are you okay?" Alysa asked, huffing and puffing.

Sapphire, who was watching through the Girlz Gozzip window, began to panic. _Why didn't she transform? That knucklehead!_

"Yeah, just...gross," Kelli replied, trying to wipe the goo off of her outfit. As she did, however, Alysa got hit by the monster and fell to the ground. Kelli immediately ran to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Alysa lifted her head. "Kelli, please forgive me. I swear, I didn't even know about this until just a couple days ago, and I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do."

Kelli tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

Alysa sat up and got out her brooch. "**Blue Rainbow Power... Make Up!**"

Kelli watched as Alysa turned into a Sailor Soldier right before her eyes. Now she knew her former best friend was Sailor Blue. She felt...weird. It was hard to react to an amazing sight such as this transformation.

"Alysa's Sailor Blue?" Kelli asked herself quietly.

"Alright, you...um..." Alysa stammered. "...big...ugly thingamajig...I will punish you!" There was a pause. "...And then I will start practicing on my battle speech," she added with a chuckle.

_Wait a minute! _Sapphire thought. _It's all clear now. Yes, yes! _She ran out of the store. _How come I didn't recognize her in the first place? _

Kelli took more steps back than she should have. Part of her wanted to help out her friend, but another part forced her to stay out of the fight. She couldn't just sit down on the bench while her BFF fought in a deadly battle. Staring off into space, she felt a nudge on her hand. Sitting there was Sapphire, with another brooch in front of her. "Just as I expected," the cat said.

"Um...how are you able to talk?" Kelli asked.

Sapphire ignored the question. "you're Sailor Purple," At least, she sure hoped she was. Otherwise, it would be dangerous if Kelli knew Sailor Blue's identity.

"**Purple Rainbow Power... Make Up!**"

Sapphire let out a sigh of relief as Kelli, did indeed, transform into the Rainbow Soldier Sailor Purple. That's when a huge smile appeared. She had found the second one.

"Today isn't going so smooth for me, know is it?" the monster asked, his forehead rested on his hand. "I guess I'll just have to get rid of all of you!"

"Not likely!" Kelli threatened back. "**Purple Royal Sparkle!**"

Purple dust gathered up, and surrounded the monster, blinding him.

_So Kelli is Sailor Purple...coolio! _Sailor Blue thought to herself.

"Do it now, Blue!" they heard Sailor Shooting Star as she got her and Lost Star up from the ground.

"**Blue Staff Disintegration!**"

The monster yelled several swear words as the blue light destroyed him.

With all that nonsense finally done and over with, Alysa and Kelli had a good share of catchup time. They sat on a bench, eating some frozen yogurt. "So, are we friends again?" Alysa asked, a little too enthusiastically.

Kelli shrugged. "Sure. I don't think we can be best friends anymore though – it would look suspicious if we were suddenly BFFs again...and we gotta keep cover, right?" She winked.

"Of course you do realize," Sapphire pointed out. "that now you two will have to get together more often – as Sailor Soldiers, we need to find out who we're up against and how to ultimately stop them from destroying the Earth."

"Yeah," Alysa agreed. "Those monsters were really scary."

"You mean the Youmas?" Sapphire asked.

Alysa paused for a second, then chuckled. "That's what they're called...? I knew that."

Kelli giggled, then turned to the cat. "I'm still confused. What is up with all of this? Who are Sailor Shooting Star and Lost Star? Why are those mon- er, Youmas, attacking us? I didn't know Rainbow Sailors even..."

Sapphire smiled. "We'll find out all in good time." Her smiled dropped as she heard another moan from Alysa. "Do you still have a headache?" she asked.

"No," Alysa moaned. "Brain freeze." She pouted when she heard Kelli and Sapphire laughing. Then she stopped and slowly started to laugh as well.

* * *

**A/N: Eeyup, that's it for Chapter Two. Please review if you think I need to improve or I'm doing a good job!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter Three:

_We get to go to a junior baseball game...yay? In all honesty, I don't really want to - I'm more into soccer, and Kelli is more into swimming. But my cousin really wants to take us, so how can I say no? Plus, Sapphire is getting strange feelings that seem to be coming from one of the players...you know what? I guess I sorta feel it too. So I agree to come along, but only because they have hot dogs and snow cones. _


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: If there is anyone who is actually reading this, I must apologize for the long wait. Let's just say that the end of the school year is a lot harder in middle school than it was in elementary :/. Now I'm on summer vacation (and an 8th grader!) and that either means more or less procrastination... Well, here it is, Chapter Three! 3**

* * *

**Treats and Bases! Ballgame Battle  
**

"...and so the blonde," Alysa was saying to Kelli. "crawled out of the helicopter and replied, 'I was doing fine at 8,000 feet, but it got so windy I turned off the big fan!'" She fell onto the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

Kelli giggled as well, though not as hard. Both of them were at Alysa's house, sitting in the living room.

Alysa was really joyous about having a friend to talk to for once – one who went to her school and was in the same grade. It's been a while since she's been able to talk to another human being besides her cousin.

Sapphire, however, was unamused at Alysa's humor. "What's with you and the blonde jokes?" she asked. "Aren't you afraid you're going to hurt one's feelings?"

Alysa gasped. "Oh oh oh! That reminds me of another joke!" She carefully cleared her throat. "So there's this ventriloquist, right? Well, he was cracking all sorts of blonde jokes, just like me right now. However, one of the audience members, a blonde, stood up and started complaining. 'Stop making these blonde jokes!' she scolded. 'What do you have against us?' Of course, the ventriloquist felt terrible. 'Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-' but the blonde interrupted him and said, 'Shut up! I was talking to the man sitting on your knee!'"

Both her and Kelli laughed, but Sapphire just groaned. They had better things to do than to make fun of people with golden hair. Suddenly, Alysa jerked her head up and became as still as a deer. "Shh!"

There was dead silence, except for one little noise that didn't take too long for Kelli to notice as well. Both of the girls grinned at each other, looking at each other straight in the eye. At first, Sapphire was confused at what all the smiles were about, until she heard the noise too. When she did, she knew exactly what was going on. "Please don't tell me..."

"ICE CREAM!" the girls screamed in unison.

"Yep," Sapphire concluded as the two grabbed their purses and ran out the front door.

Sure enough, an ice cream truck was driving down the street, playing the jingle. It had just passed Alysa's house, and they ran down the sidewalk to catch up with it. "Wait!"

Sapphire, still in the house, just shook her head. She now understood why Alysa and Kelli used to be best friends. Both of them needed to realize that the world isn't about ice cream, and cookies, and... Wait, why are they Sailor Soldiers again...?

* * *

Samantha walked along the sidewalk on Alysa's street. It was beautiful day, the birds were chirping, everything was peaceful. Well, as long as you tried to ignore two teenage girls running down the street for ice cream.

"Hey Alysa, how's it-" Samantha started as Alysa and Kelli ran past her.

"Can't talk!" her cousin interrupted. "Ice...cream...truck!"

"But I have something I need to-"

"Tell me later!"

Samantha shook her head. Alysa will choose her favorite foods over almost anything. "I'll e-mail you," she called after her cousin and continued down the street. She stopped when she reached a nearby mailbox.

"_That's_ Alysa?" came a voice from behind the mailbox. "That little brat is your cousin Alysa?"

Samantha shrugged. "It seems a little strange..." she admitted as she watched Kelli and Alysa jumping up and down, trying to get to the ice cream man first. Alysa got angry and started pouting when Kelli beat her. "...but, yes."

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, the voice revealed herself as none other than Rika – the same girl that criticized Alysa a few days ago at the mall food court. "I feel sorry for you," she said, rubbing her forehead.

Samantha chuckled. "That's okay – she and I are cool. She can be a little nut-so at times, but she's a good cousin."

Rika scoffed. "Yeah, the best cousin in the world was so thoughtful by running right past you when you said you needed to tell her something. By the way...when do you plan on doing that?"

Samantha frowned. "Don't talk of her that way. It was a bad time and she always has trouble catching that truck. And like I said, I'm going to e-mail her."

"Well, don't rely just on that," Rika replied. "You're gonna have to tell her in person to get the best response. But hey, don't blame me -" she added with a shrug. "_you're_ the one who wants her to come along. This is dangerous business and she really shouldn't."

"But I want her to," Samantha responded. "You have more money than anyone else in the neighborhood to buy the plane tickets. We're taking Alysa with us, and I'm letting her bring along any friends she wants too – and it will barely effect that big stash of cash of yours at all."

Rika took a step back. Then, she yet out a deep sigh. "Let's not let this get into a fight," she advised. A smile formed on her face – one that wasn't meant for teasing or taunting. "After all, we are partners, right?" She shook hands with Samantha.

Samantha nodded. "Yes. But still..." She let go of the handshake and turned towards her cousin, who was now happily paying the ice cream man for her ice cream sandwich. "I feel so selfish wanting her to come along. After all..." She lowered her head slightly. "it will put her in danger."

"Yes, and she could get in the way of our business," Rika added, nudging Samantha in the elbow. Samantha shot a glare at her, and she immediately stopped and chuckled nervously. "Kidding..." Though it was obvious it wasn't joking. "Anyway..." Her face was now serious. "If you truly want her to be safe, you don't have to..."

"She's coming along," Samantha declared, placing her right foot firmly on the concrete. "And we will protect her."

"'We'? She's your cousin," Rika replied.

"Uh, have you forgotten who we are?" Samantha demanded. "It's our responsibility to protect _everyone. _Even if you don't want to, we protect her, and most of the time we don't even realize it."

Rika growled, then forced a smile. "So, to change the subject, will we be going to that junior baseball game tomorrow?"

Samantha rocked back and forth on her feet. "I dunno. We probably should, just to be safe. I'll invite Alysa too, because I think one of her schoolmates is on the home team."

"You!" Alysa shouted from behind. She was eating an ice cream sandwich next to Kelli, who was licking a cherry popsicle. She ran over to her cousin and wrapped her arms around Samantha's arm. "Sam, I can't believe you're friends with...her!" She pointed at Rika, who just smirked.

"Lovely to see you again, Miss Childish," she taunted.

Alysa let out a loud growl and made a fist at Samantha's friend. "I am not childish! I just...well, I, um...I'm just not, okay? And besides, you're a...a Rudy McRudy Pants!"

Rika laughed. "That's seriously the best insult you can come up with?" She took out a piece of gum and popped it in her mouth. "Well, I better get going." She turned and walked away, waving. "See ya, Sam."

"My best insult..." Alysa muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Don't mind her," Samantha said, turning to her cousin. "her parents are rich. She's not exactly spoiled to the core, but she still needs to realize that she's not the basic unit of the world. Hey, do you want to go to the junior baseball game with us?" she asked.

Alysa and Kelli exchanged glances. ...Baseball...game...? Neither of them were into really into sports, especially baseball. Kelli had always preferred swimming, and was one of the fastest swimmers on her swim team. Alysa was an expert at soccer...well, sort of. She had the strength and skill, but she lacked courage and confidence. One of her biggest fears was getting hit in the face by the ball. She had admitted it was a little pathetic, considering she has played for 8 years. Kelli just shrugged.

"It depends," Alysa said with a serious tone and face, looking back at Samantha. "Will there be food?"

Samantha snickered. "Yes, Alysa. Chips, cookies, hot dogs, ice cream, snow cones, nachos..."

"We'll be there!" Alysa declared, holding up her pointer finger high in the air and her legs spread apart.

"Wow," Kelli said sarcastically. "thanks for letting me take part in the decision."

* * *

The field was empty. It would be two hours until the rest of her team arrived. Hailee, a player with short blonde hair and green eyes, walked onto the diamond. She stood on home plate for a good two and a half minutes, then, without warning, sprinted around the bases. Being one of the faster players, she could easily make a homer, though it was a skill she rarely used.

She reached back to home plate at an impressive time.

"Nice skills you got there," came a girl's voice.

Hailee turned, and saw two girls her age leaning against the fence. One of them had black hair, tied up into a high ponytail, and blue eyes. The other had, strangely enough, pure white hair in the same style, and green eyes. Both of them were wearing gray dresses – the black haired one had a black stripe around her dress's waist, and the white haired one had a white stripe around her dress's waist.

"Oh, I apologize," the white haired one said. "We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Shiro."

"And I'm Kuro," the black haired one added. "Sorry to interrupt."

"We couldn't help but notice those impressive moves you got there," Shiro explained. "And we were wondering..."

"Could you do us a favor?" Kuro asked. Out of nowhere, she pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary baseball glove. "Here." She held it out in front of Hailee. "It's for the game tomorrow. We'd be honored if you would even consider using it."

Hailee hesitated and stared at the glove for a few moments. Should she...? It didn't look dangerous. No, it seemed to be a normal glove that any baseball player or fan would recognize. But she still felt a little uneasy and uncomfortable about accepting it. It was an odd feeling she received in her body that she shouldn't trust these two. Though Shiro and Kuro looked like ordinary teenagers, minus their sense of fashion. Why would they be wearing them? Plus, Shiro's hair looked suspicious, being completely white. Did she dye it? Was it natural? So many questions buzzed in her head, she realized she should probably just respond now before things became too awkward.

"Um...no thank you," she said at last. "I, uh...already have a special glove I use."

To her surprise, Shiro and Kuro didn't look the least bit angry or disappointed. In fact, they both just smiled and set the glove on a nearby bench. "In case you change your mind," Shiro said with a wink. Then they both walked away from the field. They seemed like nice girls, and Hailee felt a little silly for doubting them. Though their gray dresses and Shiro's white hair still bothered her.

After staring at the baseball glove she had received for several minutes, she reluctantly picked it up, stuffed it in her backpack, threw the backpack onto her shoulder, and walked off the field.

* * *

The next morning, Samantha walked Alysa and Kelli over to the baseball field, and found seats. Of course, Rika was at the game too, but Samantha had insisted her to sit in a different section to avoid confrontation with Alysa. As they were about to sit down, Alysa suddenly let out a scream.

Samantha and Kelli both swirled around, only to find that everything was perfectly fine. "BEE! BEE!" Alysa yelled. Samantha and Kelli both rolled their eyes as the game was about to begin.

"So, Alysa, Kelli...do you recognize any classmates?" Samantha asked.

"I'm hungry," Alysa responded, ignoring her cousin's question. Samantha sighed and gave her a five dollar bill. "Yay! Thank you!" She dashed off to the snack bar, looking quite silly as she dodged every bee she found.

"Well, I do," Kelli said, answering Samantha's question. She pointed at a home team player with blonde hair. "That girl is Hailee. We're not classmates anymore, but we were back in elementary school, along with Alysa." She paused and sighed. "Alysa wasn't that shy back then."

* * *

"The prices here are so cheap!" Alysa squealed silently to herself, her eyes sparkling at the menu. In a louder voice, she told the man running the stand, "I'll have the nachos, a large cherry snow cone, and a chocolate bar."

The man rubbed his hand. "Okay...you're gonna have to wait a few minutes."

"No problema!" the overexcited teen replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hailee was sitting on a bench, glancing at her backpack. "Should I?" she asked herself repeatedly.

"Two more minutes!" she heard the coach shouting.

Hailee unzipped her backpack and put on the glove Kuro and Shiro had given her. She still felt uncomfortable, but there was this strong impulse she couldn't resist.

The game started, and Hailee was the starting pitcher. Kelli couldn't help but feel great for her old friend.

However, the game was about to come to an end, way too early. Hailee noticed that her glove was glowing. At first, she thought it was because of the sun, but as it started to get brighter, she realized that it had to be more than that. Soon, it got so bright, she panicked and threw it off of her hand. The crowd looked concerned, including Samantha and Kelli.

The glove gave out a small, white explosion, and the people in the stands immediately fled, except for Samantha and Kelli. Alysa most likely heard the explosion too, but was too busy waiting for her food to realize it was a monster.

The monster revealed itself as a gray blob with baseball bats for hands. The players ran off the field, leaving Hailee trapped.

Kelli stood up and ran to the snack bar, where Alysa was still waiting for her food. "Alysa!" she yelled. "Another monster. Transform. NOW!"

Alysa groaned and ran out of sight of the man running the snack bar, to make sure he didn't see her and Kelli transform. "**Blue Rainbow Power...**"

"**Purple Rainbow Power...**" Kelli shouted.

"**Make Up!**"

The two girls transformed and headed back onto the field, where the monster was swinging her bat at Hailee. At some point, she lost her footing and fell onto the dirt. The monster laughed and was about to give her the final blow with his baseball bat hands.

"Hold it right there!" came a shout from nearby. The monster looked up and found two girls in sailor fukus – one blue, and one purple.

"You have no right to cause chaos in the number one American sport!" Sailor Purple scolded. "I have no idea why it's the number one sport, but still!"

"I'm the Soldier of the Sky and Water! Sailor Blue!"

"Sailor Purple!"

"In the name of the rainbow, you shall pay the consequences!"

The monster rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. I don't have time for this." He smirked. "Still..." He pointed his baseball bat arms at the Soldiers. The tips opened up, and baseballs were shot from them.

Sailor Purple easily dodged them, while Sailor Blue screamed and stumbled everywhere.

"**Purple Royal Sparkle!**" Sailor Purple yelled, hurling her dust at the monster.

The monster simply took a huge breath and blew the dust away – right back to Sailor Purple. She coughed, her eyes shut tight. The monster launched a baseball at her, making a direct hit.

"Purple!" Alysa yelled as she saw her friend crash into the bleachers. Of course, she was furious, but also scared to death at the same time. _I have got to be the worst Soldier ever. Look at me – I'm weak, I'm sensitive..._

Before she could finish her thought, Hailee ran to her side and warned the monster, "Don't hurt anyone else."

"That should be easy," the monster replied with a smirk. "After all, the only one I'm after in the first place is you." He attempted to hit Hailee with his bat hand, but was blocked by Sailor Blue's staff. Hailee decided to flee from the scene to make a plan.

"Pst! Hailee!" came a voice. Hailee turned to the noise and found a blue cat with a gold star on her forehead. "My name is Sapphire." Hailee opened her mouth to say something. "No time to explain! Take this." She gave her a brooch and smiled. "Sailor Green."

"**Green Rainbow Power... Make Up!**"

The baseball player immediately transformed into the third Rainbow Sailor – Sailor Green. "**Green Grass Sphere!**" A huge, green ball appeared in her hands, and she tossed it at the monster, who screamed in agony.

"Itchy!" the monster yelled.

"Now's my chance! **Blue Staff ****Disintegration!**" Sailor Blue used her signature finish attack on the monster, who screamed even louder as it was destroyed. Afterward, she was struck hard with another headache, but she didn't care right now.

Sailor Green clapped. "Good job, Bl-"

Sailor Blue ran past her, straight over to Sailor Purple, who was unconscious on the bleachers. "Kelli! Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Sailor Purple responded softly, opening her eyes and slowly getting up. "So Hailee's Sailor Green?"

Sailor Blue nodded and turned to the new Soldier. "Yes," she replied with a smile.

Sailor Green smiled back. "Hey, Alysa. Hey, Kelli." The three girls giggled. Even Sapphire couldn't help but letting out a few chuckles.

Sailor Shooting Star and Sailor Lost Star were standing nearby, watching the whole thing. "I told you they could do it," Shooting Star said.

Lost Star shrugged. "Yeah, well..."

"I guess they found a new team member," Shooting Star pointed out. "Too bad we couldn't see who it was." Lost Star nodded in agreement and they both disappeared.

* * *

"Go Hailee!" Kelli shouted. Hailee had just hit a ball, and was now running around the bases to make a home run.

"Mo Maimee!" Alysa shouted, her mouth full of nachos.

Hailee slid the last few feet and managed to make the full run right on time. "Safe!"

The crowd stood up and cheered, except for Alysa, who was trying to get her food under control. She was still cheering for her friend, though.

**End of Chapter Three.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it seems a little rushed at the end...but it was a long chapter overall, so I guess the wait was worth it... Don't be shy to review! I always appreciate reviewers ;3**

* * *

Preview for Chapter Four:

_I am a big failure at many things, but one of the worst is cooking. First of all, I never like most of the things I cook - second, I am scared of ovens and knives... Kelli, Hailee and I are invited to cooking lessons, hosted by another one of my old friends, Emily! We were only 2 years old when we first met, but I started to drift away from her when, like everyone else, she started ignoring me :'(. But she is an awesome cook! I'm sure we can reconnect our friendship!...Somehow._


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I should probably spit this out now...this chapter is WAY more rushed towards the end than the last one was. I'm sorry, but I have plans and I kinda want to get this story moving...don't worry, I have the original Sailor Soldiers planned to appear in the next chapter! So yeah...I'm getting tired of my own OCs :P Well, Sailor Blue and the Starlights are fine - but the other Rainbow Sailors...well, here's Chapter Four!  
**

* * *

**Transformation of the Last Three Rainbow Sailors!  
**

"It looks like our plan failed. Again," sighed Shiro, staring down at the table. She was sitting alongside her partner, Kuro, inside a busy ice cream parlor.

"Man...Shinda is gonna kill us," Kuro groaned, taking a small lick of her vanilla flavored ice cream on a cone.

Shiro scoffed. "Why would she? We're all she's got. If she killed us, then she would be on her own." She didn't get an ice cream, because Kuro was paying and she didn't want to make her partner "sad".

Kuro rolled her eyes. "Shiro, I was exaggerating."

"I'll say," Shiro agreed, nodding.

"Besides, our mission is to recruit more Sailor Soldiers to our side," Kuro added. "Once we succeed, Shinda can kill us if she wants to." She pounded her fist on the table. "And we haven't made any progress yet. First, Sailor Shooting Star, then, she's joined by Sailor Lost Star, then this...'Sailor Blue' appears, and she's only found two Sailor Soldiers – more than we have!"

"What are we doing wrong?" Shiro asked her partner.

"Nothing," Kuro replied. "Nothing at all. That's what pisses me off the most."

Shiro tapped her chin. "Maybe we should create more Shi-Akuma? Or do you think we need less, but more...eh, strength...?"

Kuro buried her head in her arms. "Now you're just talking nonsense."

"Yeah, you're right," Shiro admitted.

"Still...if we had more Akuma, then we could cover more area, right?" Kuro asked, lifting her head out of her arms. "This is brilliant! When the Sailors are detransformed and separated, we can totally spring a bunch of Shi-Akuma on them! They won't be able to defend themselves-" She cut herself off as she began to snicker.

"We don't even know their civilian identities," Shiro reminded her.

Kuro smirked and leaned back in her chair, taking another lick of her ice cream.. "No...but we know the Starlights'."

Across the shop, Alysa, Kelli, Hailee, and Sapphire were hanging out at one of the booths, laughing and having a great time. Sapphire, being a cat, had "no interest whatsoever of taking part in consuming frozen milk and sugar". The girls had their favorite flavors with them, though – Hailee had mint chocolate chip, on a cone, Kelli had strawberry, on a cone, and Alysa...let's just say her's cost the most. It was in a cup, and contained chocolate ice cream with smashed Oreo cookies, small peanut butter cups, and had chocolate syrup poured on top. Sapphire tried to explain that she didn't want Sailor Blue to get a tummy ache during battle, but of course she didn't listen. Oh well, Alysa will eventually grow out of this sweets phase...right...?

"Hailee, may I ask you a question?" Sapphire asked with a smirk.

"Sure," Hailee replied.

Alysa growled at the cat and gave her "the look", because she knew for a fact she was up to something.

Sapphire snickered. "How do you feel about...'blond jokes'?"

Hailee laughed. "I think they're hilarious!" she exclaimed. Sapphire became speechless, and Alysa laughed and pointed at the cat in taunt. "I don't find them offensive at all," Hailee continued. "I love making fun of 'my people'."

"Alysa, do you remember Emily?" Kelli asked suddenly, reaching into her purse.

"Yeah," Alysa replied. She was starting to slow down on her ice cream, obviously becoming full or sick. "I've known her since I was 2 years old. Why?"

Kelli pulled her hand out of her purse, revealing a yellow flier. "Well, she's starting a free cooking class after school on Monday. Hailee and I are attending." She turned to the blonde, who happily nodded in agreement. "Wanna come with us?"

Alysa chuckled nervously. "Gee guys, I'd love to, but...see, I can't cook." She grabbed a small, plastic ice cream barrel from a dispenser nearby and set her remaining ice cream. The two girls and cat rolled their eyes, because they knew the chocoholic wouldn't be able to finish it all at once.

"Alysa...that's why they call it a 'class'," Hailee explained, now munching on her cone.

Alysa nodded. "I know, I know...it's just that..." she rested her chin on the plastic ice cream barrel. "I'm afraid of ovens. And stoves. And knives."

"Wow, you're going to be a great mother someday," Sapphire teased with a big grin on her face, which faded a few moments later. "But seriously, Alysa – just toughen up."

"Toughen up? Toughen up?" Alysa quickly lifted her chin from the barrel. "I don't need to 'toughen up'! This is IT! This all you guys are getting!" She flipped her ponytail and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Besides, I'm pretty tough in battle, right?" she asked.

"No," Sapphire, Kelli, and Hailee said in unison.

"Agreed," Alysa responded with a sigh. She still wished she could be tougher, though.

"Anyway," Kelli continued. " The cooking class is for the neighborhood 13-year-olds. Come. It will be fun!"

"Not as fun as reading mangas," Alysa replied, taking off her glasses to clean them. "Or watching anime. Or basically...anything."

"Even getting attacked by one of our enemies' demons?" Sapphire questioned, raising an eyebrow. "If Kelli and Hailee are going, you should too. It's much safer if you three stay together at all costs."

"Are you suggesting we all move in under one roof?" Alysa asked, very irritated by the blue cat.

"Of course not!" Sapphire exclaimed. "It would look suspicious, don't you think? Otherwise, it would not be a bad idea, actually..."

* * *

The next Monday afternoon, Alysa didn't take any chances. As soon as the final bell rung, she dashed out of her 6th period class, out of the school, and towards home. It was a long run, and her backpack was ginormous as usual, but she didn't care. If she didn't want to go to that cooking class, well...she felt like she shouldn't. As long as the others didn't-

"Hey, Alysa!" yelled Hailee.

Ouch. Busted. Hailee, Kelli, and Sapphire. were sitting on the driveway of Emily's house, in their cooking aprons. Alysa hit herself in the forehead. She totally forgot that she always passed Emily's house on her way home from school. "How did you guys get here before me anyway?" she asked.

"Me, because I walked over from your house before the school day ended," Sapphire explained.

"And we got a ride from our moms," Hailee added. She frowned. "Did you walk all the way here from school?"

"Oh my gosh!" Kelli exclaimed, standing up. "I'm sorry! If I had known you didn't have a ride, I would've given you one."

"That's okay," Alysa assured her. "I'm used to this type of stuff."

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked.

"One, walking home everyday by myself," Alysa explained. "Two, getting this kind of ignorance from others." Hailee and Kelli exchanged sad glances.

The girls went inside, and Sapphire stayed put. She knew Emily had two dogs, and she could already hear them barking at her.

"Hey, everyone!" greeted Emily when they walked into the kitchen, where her and two other girls were hanging out. Emily had dark chocolate eyes and even darker brown hair, braided into two long pigtails. She also wore braces that were colored green and gold, which Alysa recognized as the school colors. "Just take a seat next to them," Emily instructed, pointed to the two other girls sitting at the table.

The three did as they were told, and they sat down. Alysa sat down next to the two other girls, which she thought was rather awkward. While Emily was preparing for the lesson, Alysa decided to introduce herself. "I'm Alysa, who are you guys?" she asked.

They both looked up from their conversation for about a second to answer. "I'm Mariah," one of them replied thoughtlessly. She had short, light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, but not dark like Emily's.

"Trixie," the second girl added. She was a redhead, with her hair tied up into a bun, and she had dull green eyes.

Alysa frowned and turned away. This kind of treatment was partially why she didn't like talking to people.

* * *

"Sooooo, where do we start?" Shiro asked, skipping down the sidewalk alongside Kuro.

Kuro forced a smile, feeling ridiculous that Shiro was skipping in that dress. "Well, we should probably go after Sailor Shooting Star first, because she's the leader of the two. But let's not attack 'her', just yet..."

Shiro stopped skipping. "Huh?"

"Shooting Star values nothing more in the world than her little cousin," Kuro explained with a smirk. "She'll be the perfect bait." They approached Emily's house, where Sapphire was still on the driveway. She was sleeping, and didn't notice the two teens with the odd hair walking past her. When they entered the courtyard, Kuro stopped Shiro from walking any further. "Summon a Shi-Akuma," she ordered.

"That'll take a while," Shiro reminded her.

"That's okay," Kuro replied.

* * *

Inside, Emily was now finished via giving instructions. "Shall we get started?" she asked the group. Everyone nodded. They stood up and the class began.

"Alysa, you've barely even DONE anything," Emily scolded, as Alysa was greatly hesitating at putting the tray of french fries in the oven. "Come on, I promise you won't burn yourself."

Alysa nearly dropped the tray, but she saved it and set it on the counter. "I can't do it!" she wailed. "I'm too scared!" The group rolled their eyes. Trixie volunteered to put the tray in the oven for her.

"Now, we wait," Emily stated. Everyone sat down back at the kitchen table.

Little did they know, two trespassers were now in the backyard, staring into the window. "Ready?" Shiro asked.

"Ready," Kuro replied.

Suddenly, something crashed into Emily's kitchen. It was large, and it was, indeed, another monster. The six girls sprang up from the kitchen chairs and started to panic, except for Hailee and Kelli, who ran into the bathroom.

"**Purple Rainbow Power...**" Kelli shouted.

"**Green Rainbow Power...**" Hailee shouted.

"**Make Up!**"

Kelli had transformed into their Sailor selves – Sailor Purple and Sailor Green.

The monster picked up the kitchen table, and hurled it at the girls. Luckily, they all got out of the way just in the nick of time.

Sapphire's head shot up. Something was going on in that house, she was sure of it. As she peeked into a window, she saw the monster battling Sailor Purple and Sailor Green, while Mariah, Trixie, Emily and Alysa were just standing there, scared out of their wits. Purple had used her Royal Sparkle against the monster, and Green threw her Grass Sphere at it. Sapphire was very uncomfortable. Something about this particular monster seemed too strong for them to handle. There was only one more option.

She opened the window and ran over to the girls. "Alysa, transform! NOW!" Alysa trembled and pointed at Mariah, Trixie, and Emily. "It's alright," Sapphire assured her. She pulled out three more brooches, and gave them to the girls. "I have no choice. You girls must transform."

Alysa could see where this was going. "**Blue Rainbow Power...**"

"**Yellow Rainbow Power...**" Emily shouted.

"**Red Rainbow Power...**" Mariah shouted.

"**Orange Rainbow Power...**" Trixie shouted.

"**Make Up!**"

Kuro was watching the whole thing. "What? Shooting Star's cousin is Sailor Blue...?" She turned to Shiro, who was eating a banana. "D-do you think she even knows?" She shook her head. "No matter! Let's destroy all of them!"

"**Yellow Cake Mix!**" Sailor Yellow yelled. Yellow goop formed behind her, and she launched it at the monster, and it stuck it to the wall.

"**Red Hot Flames!**" Sailor Red yelled. A bright red beam blasted out of her hand, burning the monster.

"**Orange Peel Scatter!**" Sailor Orange yelled. Orange boomerangs flew around in several different directions, and all eventually hit the monster.

There was dead silence, as the monster was buried in cake mix and boomerangs. Without warning, he broke out, and roared.

"W-what?" Alysa stammered. "A-after that, h-he's s-still..." The monster swung it's arm, and knocked out five of the six Rainbow Sailors, leaving Sailor Blue the only one left. "Oh dear."

* * *

Meanwhile, Samantha was approaching Emily's house to check on her favorite cousin. "I hope she's doing alright. I know cooking..." She cringed a little. "is not her thing." A scream reached her eardrums, and it seemed to be coming from the backyard of the home. She rushed over to the fence climbed over, not knowing that it was a door and she could have just walked in.

Entering the backyard, she saw Sailor Blue getting launched out of the house, which had a huge hole in it, and landing on the grass. "Sailor Blue..." Samantha whispered quietly. Covering herself, to make sure Blue wouldn't see her, she yelled, "**Shooting Star Power... Make Up!**" She had transformed into the Starlight Sailor Shooting Star.

Sailor Blue got to her feet, only to be knocked down again by the monster's foot. "I'm so pathetic," she bawled to herself.

"**Shooting Star Laser!**"

It hit the monster, who simply just glared at the Starlight, unharmed. It's eyes turned green, and it shot beams at Shooting Star. They hit her, and she crashed into the fence.

Sailor Blue was now panicking more than ever. "Eee! What do I do? What do I do?"

"Nothing," came a voice.

Blue turned and saw two girls wearing Sailor uniforms floating next to her. It was Shiro and Kuro – Shiro was wearing a white Sailor suit, Kuro a black one, and their tiaras were grey. "Just relax," Kuro said. "and let the monster do the work for you."

"How can I relax?" Sailor Blue demanded. "I am about to get killed, here!"

"Not 'killed'," Shiro corrected. "converted."

"H-huh?" Sailor Blue wasn't quite sure she heard that right.

"You won't be killed," Kuro explained. "The monster just wants you on our side, that's all. Give up, Alysa?" She smirked.

_They know my identity?_ Alysa thought. _But...but how? Have they been spying on me? _She rubbed her head and stood up. Nearby was Emily's pool – and that gave Sailor Blue an idea. She pulled out her staff and held it in front of her with both hands. The ball on the top of the staff glowed bright blue, and the water of the pool started moving splashing and going crazy. It formed into a liquid tornado, and the monster took a step back.

"I don't know who you are," Sailor Blue said. "I don't know any of you. I don't even know myself anymore. But I do know one thing – you guys are my enemies, and I will not join you!" The tornado of water splashed onto the monster, Shiro, and Kuro, and not a single drop landed on Sailor Blue or Sailor Shooting Star.

Kuro and Shiro snapped their fingers and they both disappeared. The monster, however, stayed behind, though it was badly wounded.

"**Blue Staff Disintegration!**" A bright blue light destroyed the monster.

* * *

"Well, we failed at our mission once again," Shiro said back in her civilian form, along with Kuro.

"But now we know who Sailor Blue is," Kuro pointed out. "Who would've thought that Sailor Blue and Sailor Shooting Star were cousins?"

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

**A/N: Again, I must sincerely apologize for this chapter being a little too rushed. But like I said, I really really wanna hurry up and get the original Sailors in this story! Next Chapter!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter Five:

_My cousin just gave me the biggest surprise of my life! Well, except for the time I went into this home made haunted house on Halloween...It was super scary! I mean, monsters, A.K.A. people in costumes, were popping out everywhere! I got, like, 20 surprises that night! Oh, and I was dressed as Sailor Moon...of course, now that I'm a Sailor Soldier myself it really creeps me out that I did that... Anyway, we leave today and I'm bringing along Sapphire, and I wanted to bring along the other Rainbow Sailors, but...Sapphire said they needed to stay here. Oh, I'm super nervous! Hey, did you know that Samantha has a cat too? He's a white cat named Star, and he's so kawaii! I apologize for being totally off topic here. I...I'm hungry. I'm gonna go eat a snack then go pack my things..._


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Phew... I...I'm exhausted. This is the longest chapter yet. Took me forever, with constant writer's block, and all this news popping up in my face, with the new Sailor Moon anime in summer 2013, and Season 3 of MLP: FiM airing in either August or September... Well, enjoy...I'm gonna collapse now.**

* * *

**Arrival in Tokyo, Japan  
**

"You still haven't told her?" Rika was stunned. "Sam, we leave tomorrow! TOMORROW! Do you want to bring her or not?"

Rika and Samantha were sitting next to each other on the park bench. "I do, I do..." Samantha assured her. She pulled out a box of chocolate. "I just got sidetracked, and..."

"Hey, Samantha!" Alysa came bouncing into the park. She frowned. "Hey, Rika." She smiled again. "Sam, how are you doing? What have you been doing? Got any plans? Any interesting news? What are you doing right now? Can I join? Huh? Huh? Oh, and do you like planes? 'Cause I love planes! I've never been on one, but they're cool! Oh, and what were you for Halloween? 'Cause in the preview for this chapter at the end of the last chapter I told the readers a story about a haunted house and my Sailor Moon costume, and – oh! I'm breaking the fourth wall, aren't I? Tee hee! So, again, whatcha doin? Got any plans? Can I join? I'M BORED!" She stopped and breathed.

Samantha tapped her chin. "Well... Good, going to school, yes, yes, hanging out with Rika on this park bench, yes you can, yes I do, an angel, still hanging out with Rika, yes, yes, and I'm sorry that you're bored." Rika stared at her friend in disbelief.

Alysa started talking again. "What did you do in school? Was it interesting? Was it boring? Got a lot of homework? I hate homework. What are your plans? Am I involved? And what's the interesting news? Can I have a piece of chocolate? Got milk? Tee hee! And what's the temperature out here? Tell me!"

"Okay..." Samantha said. "Basically the same routine, no, yes, sort of, me too, going to Tokyo tomorrow, yes you are, that's the interesting news, sure..." She handed her cousin a piece of her chocolate. "...no, I don't, sorry, and it is 80 degrees out here."

"Thank you!" Alysa yelled at the top of her lungs. Rika cringed and hid her face, even though there was no one else at the park. Alysa started to bounce away, working on her chocolate, then stopped. "Wait..." She slowly walked back to her cousin. "Did you say...you're going to Tokyo tomorrow?" Samantha nodded. "And...you're taking me with you?" Samantha nodded again.

"Okay, seriously!" Rika exclaimed. "How do you two remember your questions and answers when you have a million of them at once?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alysa asked Samantha.

Samantha rubbed the back of her head. "See, I tried to a while ago...but you said to tell you later...because you were getting ice cream...and I said I would e-mail you, but...I got sidetracked...You can take your friends with you, though! And Sapphire can come too! I'm bringing my cat with me as well!"

"...You have a cat?" Alysa asked.

Samantha nodded. "Yep! His name is Star. I bet he and Sapphire will get along nicely. That is...if you want to go..."

Alysa hugged her cousin. "Hey, if you're going, I want to as well."

Her cousin smiled. "Of course." She winked. "Study your Japanese."

* * *

"Alysa, are sure it's a good idea?" Kelli asked after Alysa told them the news at the ice cream parlor. "I mean, with our enemies running around here in California and stuff..."

"Actually," Sapphire corrected. "I think this could be a good thing. There have been even more monsters and strange events going on in Tokyo recently. They have their Sailors too, but they need help. The rest of you girls can't come, though."

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"You need to stay here," Sapphire ordered. "Less monsters should show up, but you still need to be on guard. Stay together as much as possible, and you can combine your powers to defeat them." She smiled. "I highly doubt there will be any at all, though."

"Well, I hope you have a great time," Kelli told her friend with a smile.

Alysa rolled her eyes. "Yep, I will have a total blast fighting for my life and others'."

* * *

Alysa was approaching the plane with Rika and Samantha. Alysa had been able to meet Star, Samantha's cat. He was a white cat with red eyes and...a gold star on his forehead. Could it be...? Nah. The two cats were put into crates and were already on the plane. Alysa kind of wished that they could be in the cabin with them, but she figured it didn't really matter. The plane ride would be long, but it wasn't like months out at sea or years up in space.

"I call window seat!" yelled Shiro. Her and Kuro were already on the same plane, and Shiro immediately ran to the seat next to the window.

"You don't have to act like a child," Kuro criticized. "It doesn't matter who gets what seat." She sat on the seat next to her.

Shiro crossed her arms. "I know, I know, but I just wanted to be sure I can sit here." They sat there for a few minutes of silence. Kuro looked straight ahead maturely, while Shiro was moving her head everywhere, studying her surroundings. Something eventually caught her eye, and she stopped. "Kuro..." she whispered.

Kuro turned to the white haired teen. "Yes, Shiro?" she asked.

Shiro pointed a finger at the entrance. "Aren't they..." At that moment, Samantha, Rika, and Alysa have stepped onto the plane.

"Just as I thought," Kuro whispered with a nod. "Tokyo, Japan. Samantha must have must have found out we're going there too. And looks like they brought along their little sidekick, Blue."

"Excuse me, you do realize that 'their little sidekick' is the same age as us, right?" Shiro asked, which was probably the most serious thing Kuro had heard her say all day.

The pilot announced that they were about to take off, and everyone on the plane strapped themselves in. "Well, we can't do anything about them right now," Kuro admitted. "Let's just enjoy being normal teenagers for this ride, okay?"

"But Shinda said..." Shrio started to say.

"Relax, we can deal with them when we arrive in Tokyo. Besides, where are we gonna transform here on this plane?"

Shiro looked around the cabin. "Good point."

* * *

The plane was now at cruising altitude, and Samantha looked up from her book and noticed Alysa had her legs crossed. "Do you need to use the restroom?" she asked.

Alysa shook her head. "No. I'm just nervous."

"Oh, that's right," Samantha said. "You've never been on a plane, have you? It's okay, just relax."

Alysa decided that she couldn't lie. "No, it's not that...it's something else. See...this is the first time I've left North America, and I'm just a little nervous about landing in a different country. I mean, I've been to Mexico before, but that was during a cruise on vacation, and there were English-speaking guides and employees..." She stopped.

Samantha nodded. "It'll be strange, but it'll be fun, and we have a few hours left on this plane. Just stick with me and Rika when we get off, and you'll be fine." She dug her nose back into her book.

Alysa's stomach tied itself into knots, and her legs crossed tighter. She had spilled the truth, but only a small part of it. Her biggest concern was that she had no idea if Sailor Shooting Star and Sailor Lost Star were going to be in Tokyo too, and all of her Sailor friends were back in California. She may had Samantha and Rika with her now, but as a Sailor Soldier, she was all alone. At least, as far as she knew.

Throughout the entire plane ride, Alysa didn't read or do any sort of game or activity. She slept a little, only to receive a nightmare about the enemy attacking her, and she woke back up. Plus, this headache she's been having...it's gotten worse ever since she became a Soldier. Of course, right now it could just be the high altitude, but that doesn't explain the aches she's been having at ground level.

* * *

"I still feel really guilty..." Shiro whispered to Kuro. "about betraying Shinda like this..."

"She said she wanted us to come to Tokyo," Kuro reminded her. "Nothing more."

"Yeah, I know," Shiro replied. "but when we came to California, she wanted us to attack any Sailor Soldier we found."

Kuro shrugged. "And we're not in California anymore. Case closed."

* * *

The plane finally touched down, and they were now in Japan. The girls exited the airplane, got their luggage back, including the two cats, and stepped outside the airport. Samantha and Rika started to leave, but Alysa wouldn't budge.

"Alysa? Are you alright?" Sapphire whispered, who was resting in Alysa's arms. "They're leaving you behind."

"I...I know," Alysa replied. "Don't...worry. I'm fine." She speed walked to catch up with Samantha and Rika.

Shiro and Kuro watched the trio leave(or quintette, if you count Sapphire and Star). "Um...now do we...?" Shiro started to ask.

"No," Kuro interrupted. "We need to report to Shinda for more orders." She grabbed Shiro by the top of her dress. "But not a _word_ about us temporarily letting them go."

Shiro cringed, feeling a little uncomfortable about her partner threatening her like this. Still, it was for both of their own good, so she decided to agree.

* * *

"Gorgeous!" Alysa exclaimed as she, Samantha and Rika stepped into their hotel room. "How...how can we even afford this?" she asked.

"My parents paid for everything," Rika explained, chewing on some bubblegum. "We're rich," she added, giving Alysa a taunting wink.

Alysa glared hard at her, but then took a deep breath. As annoying as Rika was, she should still be thankful that her parents paid for all of this. Though it was pretty obvious the room was made specifically for American tourists... Well, did it really matter? At least they had a place to stay.

As they started unpacking, Alysa got struck with another headache. _Ugh, not again. _Sapphire noticed her hunched over the bed, quietly groaning. "Are you sure you're okay?" the cat whispered.

"At first I thought it was because I'm being, you know, more social than I used to, but now..." she paused and sighed. "it feels like something bigger than that."

Sapphire hesitated. "You know...I hope I'm wrong, but I think I know what's going on with you." She sat down on the bed, lowering her voice a little more. "I think we should talk later." Alysa nodded, knowing for sure where the cat was going with this.

"You coming, Alysa?" Samantha yelled from the door. Alysa looked up. Apparently, Samantha was leaving to go somewhere. "Rika is going to stay here, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to put up with her."

No longer caring about where she was going, Alysa sprang up and followed her cousin out the door. Sapphire thought about following, but decided to let the two cousins spend some time together. But what would she do if a Shi-Akuma showed up? She just hoped she's been trained enough.

* * *

Shiro and Kuro transported themselves to a place that was gray, with black and white clouds filling the atmosphere. They were no longer in their dresses, but in Sailor uniforms instead. They slowly approached a large throne, covered up by fog, and bowed. "We await your orders, Shinda," Kuro announced.

"Good," boomed a female voice from the throne. "You two actually arrived on time. I'm impressed. Now, your mission..." She paused. "I have summoned many Shi-Akuma upon this land while you were gone, but Sailor Moon and those accursed Sailor Soldiers have destroyed them. I'll admit, I do not have the power to create Akuma strong enough to resist their attacks...yet. In the meantime, we will need to combine our powers to create stronger ones."

Kuro, a little disappointed that this wasn't going to be a field mission, nodded. "We accept, Shinda."

Kuro and Shiro closed their eyes, and their whole bodies lit up. Shinda, still on the throne, unseen, did the same. A loud growl emerged from the grayness, and Shinda cackled.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Rika had gotten "so super bored" and eventually left. This left the two cats, Sapphire and Star, all alone. Star hopped off of Samantha's bed and onto Alysa's bed, where Sapphire was sitting. After staring into each other's eyes for several moments, Star spoke. "So Sailor Shooting Star..."

"...and Sailor Blue..." Sapphire added.

"...are cousins," they finished in unison.

Star sighed and shook his head. "And Samantha has no idea."

"Neither does Alysa," Sapphire replied, shaking her head as well.

"Not only that," Star added. "but Rika is Sailor Lost Star." He sighed and turned away from the blue cat. "How are we gonna break this to them?"

Sapphire shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted.

Star turned back around. "Well, I do know one thing -" he said. "we need to tell Luna and Artemis what's going on."

Sapphire tilted her head. "Luna and Artemis?" she asked.

Star nodded. "Yes. They're the guardian cats for the Inner Sailor Soldiers here in Tokyo." He smiled. "I met them when Samantha and I were here a few months ago."

"That's right..." Sapphire said, gazing up at the ceiling. "before you left was the last time I saw you until yesterday."

"Come on," Star instructed, turning to jump off the bed. "we need to go find Luna and Artemis."

Sapphire stood up, about to follow the white cat, only to be interrupted from a new voice coming from an open window. "That won't be necessary."

Star and Sapphire looked towards the window, and saw two other cats entering the room through it. One was a white cat with blue eyes, and the other was a black cat with red eyes. Both of them had a gold crescent moon on their foreheads. "Artemis? Luna?" Star asked. "How did you find us?"

"You were talking pretty loud through that open window..." Luna pointed out. "and about Sailor Shooting Star and Sailor Blue, on that note."

Star chuckled. "Yeah...sorry about that. Oh, by the way, this is Sapphire. Sapphire, this is Luna and Artemis."

"Pleased to meet you," Sapphire greeted with a smile. "I'm Sailor Blue's guardian." Her smile faded. "But I think we all know who I really mean..."

"We do," Artemis said. "but she doesn't know yet, right?" he asked.

"Right," Sapphire assured them. "Unfortunately, I left the rest of her powers in California. I don't want innocent teens to get hurt just because I gave the powers to them."

"They were old friends of hers, right?" Luna asked.

"All except for red and orange. But the last Akuma we fought was so strong, I had no choice," Sapphire explained.

"Well," Star sighed. "until she awakens her true powers, this will have to do."

* * *

"This was fun, Sam," Alysa admitted as she walked with her cousin along the sidewalk. "Where are we going next?"

"To the Crown Fruit Parlor," Samantha replied. "I'm meeting some friends there."

"You have friends here in Tokyo?" Alysa asked. Then she remembered – Samantha had been here only a few months ago. It shouldn't be too surprising that she met people during that time. "Well...can I come?"

Samantha hesitated, then replied, "Okay...but only for a little bit."

"Why only 'a little bit'?" Alysa asked.

Samantha didn't answer. Alysa cringed, wondering if what she said was something she really shouldn't have said. Was there something Samantha wasn't telling her? If so, it was for her protection – she knew that for a fact.

"Well, here we are," Samantha announced as they entered the parlor.

Almost immediately, a hyper yell came from one of the tables. "Samantha! Over here!"

The two cousins turned, and saw a girl with long blonde hair tied up into two small buns waving and jumping. Around her were four other girls – another blonde, but her hair was brighter and had a red bow in it, a brunette girl in a ponytail, a bluenette girl with short hair, and a black-haired girl.

Samantha smiled, and led a rather timid Alysa over to the table. For some reason, Alysa always seemed to quiet down when she's led over to new people. Amongst her friends, she can be happiest, bounciest, hyperist(which is not even a word), and craziest person in the party. Though every time she meets someone new, her stomach ties into knots and her voice practically turns off. _Okay, Alysa. Be polite, answer questions, then everything will be fine, _the shy teen thought to herself. She took a deep breath and revealed a small smile.

They sat down at the table, and Samantha introduced Alysa. "Everyone, this is my younger cousin, Alysa."

Everyone looked at the girl, smiling. Alysa wanted to run back to the hotel and hide in her bed, but instead she waved and choked out a quiet "Hi."

"Hello!" the blonde who called them over greeted. "I'm Usagi Tsukino."

Alysa tried not to laugh. "Rabbit of the moon"? Okay...

"I'm Minako Aino," the other blonde greeted.

"I'm Rei Hino," the black-haired girl greeted.

"I'm Ami Mizuno," the bluenette greeted.

"And I'm Makoto Kino," the brunette greeted.

"And of course, we should all know who I am," Samantha said. "I was thinking about leaving Alysa at the hotel with Rika, but I figured she'd rather meet you girls instead."

Alysa giggled. No argument there, she had to admit. Socializing with strangers alongside her cousin was way better than putting up with that snob Rika. But still...something about these girls made her feel...weird. Yes, "weird" was the only word she could come up with. Actually, it seemed more like deja vu than anything else. Her head attacked her once again, but she tried to play it cool. Sapphire had said she thought she knew what was going on with her, but she hoped she was wrong, so that can't be a good sign. Either way, Alysa hoped that it would soon go away.

"I don't feel well," she finally admitted, turning to Samantha. She slumped a little in her seat, noticing everyone at the table was looking at her. She hated when people did that.

Finally, Samantha sighed and replied, "Okay, you can go back to the hotel if you want."

"So soon?" Usagi asked. But Alysa was already gone.

* * *

Back in California, Kelli, Hailee, Emily, Mariah, and Trixie were on their way to the park. "This is so unfair!" Mariah complained. "I never agreed to this! Like, I'm all for superpowers, but this is just...ugh!"

Kelli sighed. "Well...it's not like we have a choice."

"Yeah," Hailee agreed. "it's our job to protect the Earth from evil. I mean, do you _want _the world to be destroyed?"

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Uh, no."

"It just happened so fast..." Emily commented. "one minute, Alysa's a 'yeah, whatever' in my mind, and the next...she feels like the most important girl in the city."

Kelli stopped walking. "I was having regrets about neglecting Alysa beforehand...but as soon as I transformed into Sailor Purple, I...seemed even more attached to her. I wish Sapphire were here. She'd be able to explain this."

Trixie suddenly spoke up. "You know...doesn't this seem a little bogus?"

"What do you mean?" Hailee asked.

"I mean," Trixie explained. "even though you two..." She pointed at Hailee and Kelli. "...and Alysa became Sailors at separate times, Mariah, Emily, and I..."

"...transformed all at once." Mariah finished. "You're right, it does seem a little fishy."

"I don't get it," Emily said. "What's the big deal?"

"My point is," Trixie's voice was louder now. "is it _really_ pure coincidence that all six of us, Sailor Soldiers, happened to be in the _same _kitchen in the_ same_ house on the _same _date at the _same_ time – alone?"

"Now that I think about, it does feel very suspicious," Emily admitted. "But...what's your theory, exactly?"

Trixie shrugged. "I dunno. A scheme. A trap. A prank. Could be anything."

"Or the truth," Kelli added, shooting a glare at the girl.

Trixie shrugged again. "I'm not jumping to any conclusions here. I'm just saying, it's a little suspicious."

"Does anyone else feel something?" Hailee asked, and the group came to a halt. Suddenly, their bodies started to glow auras brightly in their respective colors – Mariah glowed red, Trixie glowed orange, Emily glowed yellow, Hailee glowed green, and Kelli glowed purple. All five of them were screaming, each being crushed by excruciating pain. The auras eventually left their bodies, along with their brooches. Everything went silent, and they collapsed onto the grass.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alysa was on her way back to the hotel...though she was walking rather slowly. Eventually, she reached a park bench and just sat down.

"I don't understand," she thought out loud. "Before I became a Sailor Soldier, my life was normal. It was depressing, yeah, but ever since that first transformation into Sailor Blue, I've been feeling weird around many people, including my cousin. In fact...now that I think about it, I've been feeling weird around Rika too. Actually, everyone I've come into contact with, minus the ice cream man and the guy running the snack bar at the baseball game, I've been feeling strangely uncomfortable, yet at the same time, it feels familiar."

It took her a few more moments to realize that people were running away from the park. Jerking her head up at this realization, she saw another monster terrorizing everyone. Sighing, she stood up from the park bench (once everyone was gone, of course) and transformed into Sailor Blue. "**Blue Rainbow Power... Make Up!**"

The Akuma had a young girl in it's grasp, who was crying and screaming for help. The Akuma laughed triumphing, as it threw her on the ground and raised his hand, about to do another attack. Before he could, however, he was shoved out of the way, and crashed into a nearby tree. The attacker was none other than Sailor Blue, who helped the girl get to her feat. Once she did, she thanked the Soldier and dashed out of the park, most likely to her parent or guardian.

The Akuma got to his feet and glared at the hero and reached into his mouth. He slowly pulled out a sword (much to Blue's disgust) and charged it at her.

Sailor Blue screamed as the Blue Staff appeared in her hands. Her legs were shaky and she was certain she was whimpering. But she took a big gulp and held the staff horizontally in front of her – just as the sword was about to slice her in half. This defense didn't last long, though – Blue never been in any situations like this, and didn't know how to defend herself. After a bit, the Akuma lowered it's sword and used it's own hands to hurl Sailor Blue across the park.

In the process, she lost grip of her staff. _No... _This was a terrible sight. Sailor Blue didn't have internal powers like lasers and sparkles, unlike the other Rainbow Soldiers. Worse yet, she was probably the worst physical fighter on the team. This was not good. Not good at all.

Fortunately, she had landed on grass, so it was not much worse than the falls she had experienced in soccer matches. Whenever she fell down in soccer, she immediately got back up to chase the ball again, and she should do the same here.

But here, it was for her own life.

Stumbling, she got to her feet and ran after her staff. The Akuma grabbed her though, when she was just inches away from her weapon.

* * *

Samantha walked into the hotel room. "Alysa! Rika! I'm looking for my notebook. Hello?" There was no answer. Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto were right behind her. Samantha walked in, and felt something soft rubbing against her ankle. She looked down. "Star?"

Star smiled and stepped back. "Samantha. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minkao, nice to see you again."

"Where's Alysa and Rika?" Samantha asked.

Sapphire stepped out from under Alysa's bed. "Rika left about 15 minutes ago. Alysa hasn't been by though."

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Samantha said. "Rika probably just got bored, but when Alysa says she's going somewhere, she goes there." She paused, then her eyes widened. "Sapphire...by any chance, is Alysa..."

Sapphire nodded reluctantly. Luna and Artemis stepped out from under the bed and joined her.

Samantha shook her head repeatedly. "This is not good. Not good at all."

* * *

Sailor Blue fought free of the Akuma's grasp, and got a hold of her staff. "**Blue Staff...**"

Before she could finish her sentence, light rays of red, orange, yellow, green, and purple fell from the sky and landed on her – or, rather, all over her. Her whole body glowed, and new words formed in her mind.

"**Rainbow Eternal... Make Up!**"

Sailor Shooting Star, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Luna, Artemis, Star, and Sapphire arrived just in time to see this. "Sailor Rainbow..." Sapphire said quietly.

Right before everyone's eyes, Sailor Blue had transformed into Sailor Rainbow, Soldier of Colors and Nature.

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, this chapter was absolutely exhausting. And sorry for the super long wait, but this chapter still ended up being (including the author's notes and all the text that follows this) 4,768 words long, so...was it worth it? If not, then I will go back and edit this chapter later, trying to add more detail and descriptions.  
**

* * *

Preview for Chapter Six:

_So...I guess I'm not a Soldier of the Rainbow...I'm THE Soldier of the Rainbow. What does this mean? Why has Sapphire been lying to me? What's going on? I'm so confused!_


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Oh...my...gosh! I am SOOOOOOO SORRY! I've just been so busy, with school, and Ponies, and it was my birthday today, then I was like "Holy crap, my fanfic!" and...sorry :(.  
**

**Super late. And the shortest chapter yet. But...if it makes you feel better, some questions are answered :').**

* * *

**The Story of Sailor Rainbow**

Sailor Rainbow's tiara was still gold with a blue jewel in the center, but the rest of her uniform was very different. The entire outfit – her gloves, her boots, and the fuku itself – appeared as though several actual rainbows wrapped themselves around it. Her skirt was slightly poofier, and the bow in the back was longer.

"I...I don't..." the Shi-Akuma stuttered, a little shocked by the sudden transformation right before it got killed. He roared, and charged toward Sailor Rainbow.

Sailor Rainbow, however, twirled the Blue Staff, and planted it in the ground in front of her. A huge, blue, electric bubble formed around her, ultimately blocking out the attack.

The Shi-Akuma crashed onto the grass, and was struggling to get back to it's feet. The bubble that surrounded Sailor Rainbow dissolved, and she now boomed out a new attack. "**Rainbow Waterfall!**" A huge rainbow emerged from her staff, and rained on top of the Shi-Akuma, who simply screamed and disappeared.

There was a long moment of silence, as Sailor Rainbow just stood their, her ponytail swaying in the breeze, watched by the Inner Sailor Soldiers behind her.

"Hey...where are Star and Shooting Star?" Sailor Venus suddenly spoke up, as her and the others noticed that the Starlight and her cat were, indeed, gone.

Sailor Moon had her eyes locked on the rainbow-uniformed Sailor Soldier, who was still standing in the same spot. Eventually, though, she turned around, tears streaming around her face, her uniform glowed, and she transformed back into Alysa. She walked over to the group, trembling, and said to the cats, "Tell me everything."

* * *

_A long time ago, a castle was set on a small asteroid – so small, in fact, the only ones who lived on it were Princess Rainbow, her two cats, and her trio of Starlight warriors; Shooting Star, Lost Star, and Night Star. The asteroid rested between Mercury and Venus, and was in a very slow orbit around the sun. This location existed during the Silver Millennium, though the story behind it's fall is completely separated from the moon kingdom's._

_Princess Rainbow was the one responsible for all the colors – the colors seen by humans, animals, insects, and any other life form in the universe._ _However, the lovely princess had double vision, and it was hard to focus, preventing her from defending herself from evil forces. _

"That's why you need glasses, Alysa," Sapphire explained. "If glasses were never invented, then we wouldn't put you into battle in the first place." She sighed. "Of course, either way, we really shouldn't have at all. See, we thought it would be okay, since...well, we'll get to that part in a bit."

_Since Princess Rainbow could not fight, it was the Starlight warriors' job to project her. _

_However, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple were not the only colors Princess Rainbow had inside of her. She also possessed colors such as grey. This sparked the interest of a truly evil being, who calls herself Shinda, which is Japanese for Dead._

"That just seems wrong..." Alysa interrupted. "I mean, that's like saying 'I am Dead, future ruler of the universe!' It just doesn't make sense."

_Shinda's power managed to kill off the three Starlight warriors, leaving only Sapphire, Star, and Princess Rainbow left. Shinda stole the grey from Princess Rainbow's body, and planned to douse the hole universe in it's dull and depressing color. However, possessing the color became too much for her body, and she died as a result. She was eventually reincarnated into the present day, her powers now part of her body._

_Unfortunately, the separating of the color grey also caused the rest of Rainbow's colors to leave her body, leaving her lifeless as well. Sapphire and Star sealed her six main colors – red, orange, yellow, green, blue(the most powerful), and purple – into brooches, and transported them and themselves into the future, where the reincarnation is estimated to happen._

_Since Shooting Star, Lost Star, and Night Star were the first ones to die, their reincarnation happened earlier than Rainbow's. Sapphire and Star manged to find two of the three warriors, Shooting Star and Lost Star, though the whereabouts of Night Star are still unknown._

_To meet up with the Sailor Soldiers who lived in Tokyo, Japan, Star took Samantha and Rika, Sailors Shooting Star and Lost Star, on a plane, leaving Sapphire behind to find the princess. Her search continued even when they returned, though she eventually found a shy, quiet, and often ignored teenager. She fit the description of the human Sapphire was looking for, and was given the blue brooch, since it was the most powerful. The remaining rainbow brooches were given to other young teenagers during emergencies, though they're not true heirs to the powers._

_These teenagers were supposed to be former friends of Alysa, but when a crisis occurred, the powers of red and orange were given out incorrectly – while Emily was a safe choice for the color yellow, Mariah and Trixie were complete strangers to Alysa, and their possessions of the powers would not last long. In result, the powers of all 5 girls left their bodies and were transmitted back in the possession of the princesses' reincarnation – Sailor Rainbow._

* * *

The girls were all in their civilian forms, sitting around the fountain in the park. "There's one thing I don't understand though," Alysa said. "Because of genetics and different growing up in environments, how did you know that the Princess's reincarnation would be like this? You know, shy, quiet... How did you figure out I was the one?"

Everyone grew quiet and had depressed expressions on their faces. Alysa sighed and whispered to herself "Oh no..." Whatever she was about to be told, it wasn't going to be good.

"Alysa..." Sapphire said quietly. "your personality with the princess's isn't much different at all. You're both shy, quiet, sweet, and you can get a little silly when you're around people you know. But there's just one change that Star and I actually did on purpose... Believe me, Alysa, it was for your own safety...to the majority of the people who aren't Sailor Soldiers...you're discounted."

Alysa gasped at this, and she shut her eyes tightly to avoid the tears. "You mean...people who aren't Sailor Soldiers...actually ignore me because...I'm almost invisible?"

"Well...when you entered middle school, yes," Sapphire admitted. "At that age it was dangerous for you to get too much attention."

"Too much attention?" Alysa shouted. "Too much? You left me with NO attention at all! 'Hey Star, let's make our all-powerful Princess Rainbow ignored and depressed so she'll be ready to fight evil!'"

"Alysa, that's not what-"

Alysa leaped to her feet and marched out of the park, letting no one stop her. Of course, who would try to stop her? Oh, that's right – only Sailor Soldiers. Because they're the only ones who don't have a strong urge to ignore her. Did she really have to live her whole life being friends with no one except Sailor Soldiers? Her friends from elementary school didn't count – they're gone. A distant memory. And now that her reclaimed "friends" lost their brooches and power, they probably have the urge to ignore her again. Suspiciously...hey, Rika doesn't ignore her! True, she gave her attention in a rather rude way, but that's still acknowledging. She has got to be a Sailor Soldier. There's no other explaination.

Rika had returned to the hotel room, and was lying on her bed reading a magazine when Alysa stormed in. Startled, she looked up and asked, "Geez, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing at all," Alysa replied, throwing herself to her own bed. "In fact, every one of my 'flaws' are correct and are exactly as planned." She paused. "Where are Samantha and Star?" she yelled loudly.

"Pft, I dunno," Rika said. "You had them last."

The volume of Alysa's voice dropped. "I...'had them last'?" she asked, staring at the rich teenager. "They're living organisms, not TV remotes."

Rika put down her magazine and lied on her bed. "You know, Alysa...to speak the honest truth, I really do think you need to grow up."

Alysa shot a glare at her.

"I'm serious," Rika insisted. "Look...back when we first met, I criticized you for eating all that food and reading manga, but...I was just joking. I admit it was a rude joke and I should've delivered it more lightly, but now that I know you better..." She stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "For your own good, I really think you should consider maturing. There's more to life than computers, manga, and chocolate doughnuts."

"Oh, there's WAY more to life than that." Alysa's voice was now back at it's maximum volume. "Especially for me. Ever since over a thousand years ago! That's right, Sailor Lost Star, I'm the Princess! And everyone ignores me because of that!"

Rika sprang up eye-widened. "Oh no..." She bounced off her bed and dashed out of the hotel room.

Alysa let out her loudest groan so far in this story and pounded her face against a pillow, until she eventually calmed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: It's shorter because I wanted to get this up ASAP since I am sooooooo late. I have more! I'll try to be better about this! Also, no preview for the next chapter. Trust me though, I feel SO guilty!**


End file.
